Alexandria Graymark II
Alexandria Graymark (1908-1969) was a blood witch, daughter of Alistair Graymark and Cytherea Goldstein, and sister of Alistair. Biography Early life Alexandria was born in 1908 to Alistair Graymark and Cytherea Goldsmith. Her brother Alistair was born three years later. Alexandria was named after her paternal aunt who died in infancy, while her brother shared their father's name. The Graymarks were descendants of the Pendragon and Griffbyrne families, and had been known to produce powerful witches. Their surname came from their distinct gray birthmarks in the shape of a crescent. Alexandria's childhood was fairly normal until she was about ten years old. Her brother awoke to their father attempting to stab a stranger on top of him as he slept. Her father was arrested by Typical law enforcement, and she never saw her father again. After her father's imprisonment, Alexandria's mother took to seeing several men and leaving her children alone in public. Alexandria and Alistair were often left in movie theatres for entire days. One afternoon, after returning home from school, Alexandria and Alistair found their house empty, with no signs of their mother's whereabouts. They waited for about a week for their mother to return, but she never did. They took to roaming the countryside, relying upon each other for sustenance. At some point, Alistair worked as a pinsetter at a bowling alley where he and Alexandria slept in the attic. Though Alexandria never received a formal magickal education, her brother Alistair applied to the Pendragon Institute and was accepted. She moved with her brother to Avalon, where they were recognized as grandchildren of Galen Graymark, who was apparently a well-respected witch, and lived with him and their grandmother Guinevere at the Graymark mansion. However, as the siblings' living conditions seemed to improve, they grew increasingly distant and even hostile. Alexandria was punished severely by her grandparents for hurting her brother on several occasions, using both Typical means and magick. Alexandria had left the Graymark mansion by 1930, when her brother married Celestina Applebottom and moved into the mansion with their grandparents. She remained absent for several years before returning sometime before 1944. During this visit, an argument erupted between Alexandria and Celestina, ending with Alexandria threatening to kill her brother's wife. Alistair immediately stepped between them, demanding that Alexandria leave and never return. Before parting, she warned Alistair that she would come back not only for him, but the entire world. Reign of terror Alexandria became infamous throughout the magickal world for committing despicable acts and crimes and killing several people, escaping using the portals her own brother had created. Alistair feared facing his sister, not because he thought he couldn't defeat her, but because she was the only remnant of his childhood remaining. Eventually, his wife convinced him to track her down. Upon finding her in 1969, the pair dueled in what would become known as the Great Graymark duel, considered by many to be the most legendary duel ever fought. Alistair ultimately defeated his sister and brought her before the Council, only for her to be executed. Alistair was enraged by the decision, though he was hailed as a hero for defeating what was then considered to be the greatest dark witch of all time. Etymology Alexandria is the feminine form of Alexander, the Latinized form of the Greek name "Alexandros", which meant "defending men", derived from Greek "alexo", meaning "to defend, help", and "aner", meaning "man". Category:1908 births Category:1969 deaths Category:Females Category:Blood witches Category:Witches Category:Atypical witches Category:Graymark family Category:Murderers Category:Dark witches